Dr. Zomboss is informed that Jester Zombie is annoying.
Looks like Jester Zombie needs a new job. Note: My FIRST attempt at making total random humour. Randomness. Characters: Dr. Zomboss- The person on the table everyday. Giga-Football Zombie- The zombie informing the guy on the table. Scientist Zombie- Replaces Giga-Football Zombie when i get too tired. BROKE DA 4TH WALL! Jester Zombies- Mentioned seven times, appears only once. Jester-nado- Created by 4 or more jester zombies eating plant food at the same time, in the same place. Zombie- Goes nearly deaf and frozen in the story. *Insert warning-sign-saying-no-frozen-puns-here* Story: Giga-Football Zombie: There are way too many Jester Zombies. *Gets blown by wind* And multi-colored tornados. Dr. Zomboss: The council of the Zombies have decreed that the person to blame is *Gets blown by wind* Giga-Football Zombie: Oh, about the wind...Jesternados cause it. So, in case you didn't hear, i said "There are way too many Jester Zombies and multi-colored tornados". Dr. Zomboss: But...but...*gets blown again*, anyways...."The council of the Zombies have decreed that the person to blame is...wait...not just 1 person, tons of them. Ahem, as i am talking...i mean the zombie named JESTER ZOMBIE. So...*Gets blown again* WHAT'S WITH THE HURRICANES HERE?! Giga-Football Zombie: You may have been ignoring me ._. Anyways, to let you hear and stop that long speech, i mentioned:"Oh, about the wind...Jesternados cause it. So, in case you didn't here, i said "There are way too many Jester Zombies and multi-colored tornados". Dr. Zomboss: What....AHEM! Do not interrupt the smart-looking and genius Dr. Zomboss! As i was saying..."The council of the Zombies have decreed that the person to blame ARE JESTER ZOMBIES. So...those stupid medieval idiots are now doomed, and they shall answer for ruining my speech twice. With all of the zombies, it shall be easy to exterminate and neutralise all of the many Jesternados and Jester Zombies in Zom- *Gets blown by a stronger wind this time, and a football helmet gets thrown at Zomboss by the wind* Giga-Football Zombie: Not again...but at least i can continue! However...i'm too lazy :P Scientist Zombie: I have heard what is going on here. May i continue on? Dr. Zomboss: NO! DO- Giga-Football Zombie: YES! YES! Scientist Zombie: Ok, so...as Giga-Football Zombie here was saying,"You may have been ignoring me ._. Anyways, to let you hear and stop that long speech, i mentioned:"Oh, about the wind...Jesternados cause it. So, in case you didn't here, i said "There are way too many Jester Zombies and multi-colored tornados". May you HEAR now, boss? Dr. Zomboss: B-but...i...GRAGAGGH!!! So, let's continue and HOPE THAT THERE AREN'T ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS. Ok, so..."The council of the Zombies have decreed that the person to blame ARE JESTER ZOMBIES. So...those stupid medieval idiots are now doomed, and they shall answer for ruining my speech twice. With all of the zombies, it shall be easy to exterminate and neutralise all of the many Jesternados and Jester Zombies in Zomboss Estate and the other areas. Go and bring all the Jester Zombies and Jesternados to me, and i shall make them...hurricane simulation workers! JESTERNADOS! '(Smashes table) '''JESTERNADOS! '(Smashes table) 'JESTERNADOS! '(Smashes table) Giga-Football Zombie: AAh! So for you to hear him, i shall repeat what he says. "The council of the Zombies have decreed that the person to blame ARE '''JESTER ZOMBIES. So...those stupid medieval idiots are now doomed, and they shall answer for ruining my speech twice. With all of the zombies, it shall be easy to exterminate and neutralise all of the many Jesternados and Jester Zombies in Zomboss Estate and the other areas. Go and bring all the Jester Zombies and Jesternados to me, and i shall make them...hurricane simulation workers! JESTERNADOS! 'JESTERNADOS! 'JESTERNADOS!" Wait..i hear something, somebody complaining.. Zombie *Bursts in*: OMG! I nearly went deaf out there listening to you guys barking loudly! And besides, the winds outside nearly freezed me! So let me in! *Tries to squeeze in* (Jesternado suddenly wrecks the entire room) All zombies except for Jesternado: AAAHH! Jesternado: Out of mah way!! *Continues on* Category:Fanfics Category:Zombie-only Fanfics